


not so straight to the thank yous

by helsinkibaby



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Het, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets Felicity a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not so straight to the thank yous

**Author's Note:**

> For the Torrid Tuesday (except it's me so not so much) prompt "look what I got you" - http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1300505.html  
> AU inspired by a little scene in City of Blood, probably set somewhere before the start of season 3

"So, I got you a present."

John has to hide a grin at Felicity's reaction. Gone are the slumped shoulders, the deep frown of seconds earlier. Instead, she's sitting upright, ponytail swinging as she spins around, her eyes suddenly bright as she looks at him. "A present?" she echoes and there is delight in every syllable. "For me?" John chuckles, more to himself than anything else, and maybe Felicity takes that the wrong way because she schools her features into a more casual expression, forces a casual note to her voice. "You didn't have to do that."

"Oh, I sorta did." John crosses his arms over his chest, lifting one eyebrow in a teasing challenge. "Aren't you gonna guess what it is?" Because goodness knows, all eight days of Hanukkah, that particular predilection had been something that had surprised him, endeared her to him even more. 

Felicity tilts her head, moving off her chair and approaching him. If he knows anything about the way she walks - and he knows plenty - she's putting an extra bit of swing in her hips, gripping her hands behind her back, the position accentuating the movement. "Or maybe..." she says when she reaches him, laying her hands on her chest and staring up at him, all but batting her eyelashes, "you could just put me out of my misery and we can go straight to the thank yous." Her body is pressed up against his, her voice lower than normal, full of promise and much as he might want to continue the game, he likes that idea more. 

"Here." He slides his hand into his jacket pocket, hands her a clear cylindrical tube, his grin growing wider at the same rate as her eyes as she realises what's inside. 

"Oh my..." She's actually breathless as she takes it from him and John shrugs as his hands find her hips. 

"You said you wanted one."

"It's an XK-15 processor." She sounds like she can't believe it, and if he's honest, John can't quite believe it either. Not the processor; he hasn't a damn clue what it is. But going to your ex-wife so you can get brand new, classified technology for your current girlfriend isn't something that he ever saw himself doing and recalling the less than comfortable conversation he'd had with Lyla, he's pretty sure this was a one shot deal. Still, the way Felicity is smiling, he'd take a thousand of those conversations and he'd do it gladly. "You got me an XK-15 processor."

"I did."

 It takes a second more for it to register properly with her and then she lets out a squeal, leaps into his arms as she flings her arms around his neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you..." She intersperses each word with a quick kiss and he laughs, pulls her closer and presses his lips to hers for a longer, deeper embrace. 

But her kisses don't have the same fire as they usually do and he thinks he knows why. 

Drawing back, he looks down into her eyes. "You want to play with it right now, don't you?"

Felicity doesn't answer in words, but the press of her lips, the lift of her eyebrows, is answer enough. 

"Go on," he says. "I'll wait."

"No," she demurs, even as her eyes say the opposite. He stares her down and after  a second, there's another little squeal and she bounces on her toes, pressing her lips against his again for a brief kiss. "You are the best," she tells him and he shakes his head fondly as he touches her cheek. 

"You're worth the wait," he says and he means it, settling back to watch her go about her work. 

Later on that night, he's still no wiser as to what makes the XK-15 processor so damn special, but with the amount of gratitude Felicity expresses, he's already looking forward to the release of the XK-16. 


End file.
